tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilais
, also known as the Jewel of the North, was a multi-racial city-state sitting on the northwestern Blue Coast of Natirth. Ilais was regarded by Varu(Short for Varucentor, a traveller) as the most cosmopolitan and the most civilized city in all of Natirth. The city was a member in good standing of the merchant's pact, a partnership of merchant cities founded in 3E 356. Etymology The city was originally named "Nelzion". It is unknown why it was changed to "Ilais". A number of legends purported to explain where the city's name came from. Some believed that the city was founded by an altmer named Ingaril Caemal, who led the elves of Falgrade against a Nordic invasion in 1E 2830. Surrounded by his enemies, he chose the site where the river met the sea to make his last stand, naming the place "Ingaril's Ice," believing he would die in the ensuing battle. However, allies arrived just in time to come to his aid, and together they defeated the Nords. Ingaril founded the city, keeping the name. Over the years the name became "Ilais". Government As of 3E 401, the city was ruled fairly and justly by King Nazra Nolhun, an aging, veteran adventurer and devout worshiper of Shafat. As such, the Ilaisian followed a Shafatian faith that promoted justice and fairness, with greed being frowned upon. King Nazra ensured that the city was well defended before his death, both physically and magically, against attacks or infiltration from Telmoreth, Ilais' warlike rival. Maps of the city were not allowed to be made as part of an effort to thwart Telmoreth spies. King Nazra was until 3E 416 the nominal leader of Ilais, the real power in the city had been held by the Sky's Cloak, an order of wizards that supported the rule of King Nolhun until their disbandment in 416. King Nazra rejected the position of King of Ilais for much of his life, accepting the title only in old age, by public acclamation. After his death, he was succeeded by his son Nazgrim Nolhun, who founded the Nolhun royal family. The Nolhun line of kings and queens ruled justly and kept Ilais stable and prosperous. As part of his bid to create a mercantile empire in Ilais, King Nazgrim created the title of "Lord Protector of Ilais", held by himself, in 4E 62. However, it was questioned whether Nazgrim was the rightful ruler, as many factions vied for Ilais and the citizens were divided in loyalties. As he had to fulfil his obligations as Lord of Kaniros, Nazgrim left the day-to-day running of the city to General Hillir Iron-Hull and Mayor Kasnven Tuslard. In 4E 86 , King Nazgrim Nolhun was exiled from Kaniros and replaced as Lord by Mirath Greenring. After being ousted of his city and former position, Nazgrim Nolhun then focused all of his efforts to his role of Lord Protector of Ilais. Due to this commitment and his past accomplishments helping Ilais and its citizens, the Ilaisians finally accepted King Nazgrim as their rightful leader. Defences As of 3E 403, Ilais had a standing army, the Greycloaks, composed of 400 archers and spearmen, that doubled as a city guard and patrolled the High Road from Port Fine to Durogol. If the city's walls were threatened by Orcish or Telmoreth attackers, the defenders could catapult explosive missiles down on the attackers. Both missiles and the specially designed counterweight trebuchets. As of 4E 76, the army of the city, known as the Ilaisian Guard, was composed mostly by mercenaries hired by King Nazgrim Nolhun, and a few independent militia forces assembled by the citizens also helped to protect the city in times of need. King Nazgrim also hired adventuring bands to deal with threats to the city that the mercenaries could not handle. In the late years of the 1st century of the 4th era, many of the Cold Moon Children, a nationalist group, volunteered themselves to serve in the Ilaisian Guard, making King Nazgrim to depend less on the services of the mercenaries. King Nazgrim still hired adventurers and mercenaries to help to protect Ilais and train the local troops rather than to accept the help of the armies of the Lords of Kaniros, who he felt had betrayed him. Society As of 4E 201, Ilais was a cosmopolitan and cultured city, and even merchants from Alkid and Saralet, who had a poor opinion about the cities of the North, considered Ilais to be a civilized place. The Ilaisians avoided conflict and controversy, and were considered to be a quiet, mannered, literate, efficient, and hard-working folk, who had great respect for deadlines, as well as for the property and happiness of others. Amid all the weird-following tolerance and variety in the city, there was a great respect for peacefulness, law, and order. After the foundation of the Nolhun royal family in the late years of the 14th century DR, the Ilaisian became a very patriotic people, proud of their leaders and their city. Religion The main faiths in Ilais in the third era were those of Shafat. With the "death" of Shafat, his faiths were replaced by those of Malithq. The Ilaisians never stopped to revere Shafat even after his death, in the years of the 4th century, as Ilais slowly grew, temples of many faiths began to become pretty common in all districts of the city. Trade and Business Around 3E 401, Ilais controlled much of the mining trade from outposts from the nearby Mines and Cave Systems by using hidden ways in various warehouses in the city. It also had a large fishing economy, and did good trade in logging from the Ilaisian Woods. Ilais traded mostly with the nearby city of Kaniros. However, Ilais' true assets were its importance as a centre of craftwork, learning, and magical innovation. Merchants and craftsmen usually practiced their works in buildings dedicated for such tasks. Street vendors were rarely seen in Ilais. Around 4E 88, Ilais was a city full of opportunities. Merchants from both the North and the southern lands became interested in trading with the city. Without guilds to restrict trade or construction, those who wanted to start a business in Ilais could simply do so, and those traders who dealt with basic products, such as foodstuff, became wealthy just by selling their goods in the city. Likewise, there was demand for many jobs, and those who wanted to offer their services either as workers or as apprentices had plenty of options despite the high competition. Layout Ilais was a picturesque city and boasted such sights and edifices that would be noteworthy in other cities, but were fairly common features in the Jewel of the North. Ilais was usually described as being "laid out roughly in the shape of an eye," with the Ilaisian River marking a long axis roughly east and west of its waters. One end of the city was the harbour, and the other end was the Upland Rise, and beyond that the Ilaisian Woods. Four gates were located in its walls, two in the northwestern and the northeastern corners, and two in the southwestern and southeastern corners. Among its most prominent vistas were its three spectacular, intricately carved bridges: the Whale, the Serpent and the Wyrm, considered the city's emblems by its inhabitants. Under these, the waters of the Ilais River cascaded over small, gentle waterfalls as they coursed into the city's bustling harbour. Its lamps of multi-coloured glass, its precision water clocks and exquisite jewellery, and its magnificent gardens ensured the warm winters were colourful and the summers were rich with fresh fruit. The city was full of beautiful and ingeniously designed buildings, many of which were famous in their own right, such as the Chamber of Knowledge, Ilais's tall and many-windowed temple of Malithq; the Hall of Justice, the temple of Shafat and the public office for the rulers of the city; and Castle Il, the castle of the ruler of Ilais. In addition, the reputations of such unique taverns as the Orichalcum Mask, the Serpentine Inn, and the Ruined Keep reached far beyond the city's walls and further added to the city's distinction. Locations As of 3E 403, Ilais was divided in the following districts: *The Centre, the central region of the city, where the ruling offices, and the main temples were located. *The Peninsula, that comprised the southwestern quadrant of the city. *The Docks, the main port. *The Bluelake District, located in the northeastern quadrant. *The Beggar's District, located in the southeast quadrant. *The Mages Quarter, located in the southeast quadrant. Inhabitants As of 3E 401, Ilais was inhabited mostly by Nemer and Imperials.. As of 4E 76, the city became more cosmopolitan, with members of many races living alongside members of the common Imperial and Nemer families. The rare altmer, and even Dunmer were common sights among the citizens. A sizable delegation of Reguard mercenaries had been hired by King Nazgrim alongside the Nordic ones. A few orcs and half-orcs were still living in Ilais as of 4E 88. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Locations Category:Cities